


E.V.O.L

by Anonymous



Category: Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt Tim Drake, M/M, Tim Drake is Not Okay, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 17:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30109584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tim Drake & a few of his unhealthy relationships and even unhealthier coping mechanisms.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	E.V.O.L

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent fic! it will not be very pretty so be warned by the tags  
> also the lyrics won’t be in order lolz

“Stephanie, I can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep playing these fucking mind games. How could you?”

Stop it. Stop it, Timothy. She’s not at fault. It’s not her fault. It’s yours, as always. Stop trying to pin it all on her. 

I'm sorry. I've hurt you. I'll make it better. I'll stop ignoring you, ignoring my feelings. I'm so happy you’ve returned, truly.

That’s what he wants to say. What actually comes out is an endless barrage of accusations because he’s so fucking tired. Tim Drake is just so tired of everybody and everything. They might as well stay dead, if them coming back to life means they'll be nuisances and pretend they give a damn about him.

No, Stephanie _cares_. Right?

His resolve in this bold claim lessens the longer he stares at her. Black is streaming down her face to the point where he can’t tell when exactly the watery mascara lines began or ended. She makes no move to argue, so unlike the fiery Stephanie he once knew.

“What is it, Steph? Answer me?!”

His voice is cracking. She resolutely looks away, refusing to make eye contact. 

“What do you want me to say?” A question for a question. Her voice is all wrong. It’s low and quiet and rough — like it’s been unused for a while now. That’s so strange. Stephanie's always shrieking.

“I'm tired, Tim.” She states. Her face is gaunt. There is not a single trace of the beautiful girl he loves (loved?) on her being. 

“ _Do you love me_?” is what he wants to asks. 

“I don’t love you.” is what comes out of his traitorous mouth.

She looks elated at the confession. Like a bird that has been set free.

_ Maybe you should clip her wings? _

No, he'll leave her be. 

Later, he'll look back on this moment and his heart will shatter into a million pieces. For now, Timothy Drake is content on drowning his sorrows in typical Drake fashion.

_There is no such thing as love, Timothy._ His mother's voice rings clear in his head.

_Whatever it is, it is evil. Love is evil._ His father's voice chimes in.

And yet, as he eyes the growing mountain of paperwork, he can’t help but ponder.

_Do you love me?_


End file.
